You just got screwed by the Kishin
by fioleeforevs
Summary: "A-asura! I thought I killed you three years ago! What do you want?" I backed away slowly from my enemy. "I have come to take something I have wanted since the first time you fell with your legs in the air." This is what happens when Soul leaves for a weekend to chill with Black*Star and Kid. Asura x Maka x Soul. WARNING: Rape/bondage. It's a messed up story. I don't own Soul Eater
1. 1 I Just Had Sex With My Enemy

**I fe****el disappointed that there aren't many Asura x Maka stories, so I made this!**

**WARNING! Rape/ Bondage and other stuff. Don't read if you have a weak stomach. It's so damn morbid.**

* * *

"A-asura?! I thought I killed you three years ago! What do you want?" I backed away slowly from my thought to be dead enemy. He wavelength of madness wasn't affecting me yet, but I knew that if I didn't get away soon, I would give in. **_Dammit, Soul! Of all weekends to hang with Black*Star and Kid, you choose this one!_**

"Did you really think it only takes one punch to destroy me? I'm starting to wonder who's the insane one here." He chuckled darkly as he grabbed me with his bandages, pulling me closer. "As for why I am here, I have come to take something I have wanted since the first time you fell with your legs in the air. I think you can fill in the blanks."

**_No! I need to get out of here, fast! _**"Keep your hands off of me, Kishin! I'll kill you! Stay the hell awaaaahhh!" He ripped my shirt off and his hands cupped my now developed breasts in tentative curiosity.

"So soft… You're breasts have grown since we fought… They're perfect…" I groaned in discomfort and tried to tear myself out of his hold. He gave me a look of discontent and switched my position; I was now against a wall and his bandages held me in the air by my wrists and opened my legs wide. "You don't like what I'm doing? Maybe I should try something else." I glare at him tearfully.

"STAY AWAY, YOU DISGUSTING RAPIST! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BO- mmpph" His lips were on mine, muffling anything I wanted to say as I felt one hand go lower and the other one stayed to pinch and pull on my nipples. I let out an involuntary moan and bucked my hips into his still-growing erection.

"Give into the pleasure, Maka… it'll make things so much easier." He removed his lips from mine and kissed his way down to my breasts.

"Leave… me alone…" Asura nuzzled his face into my breasts, breathing in deeply.

"You sounded so hesitant, Maka; Do you really want me to leave?" His tongue shot out and traced its way over my right nipple, and I opened my mouth in a silent scream. **_I can't give in!... But his mouth feels SO GOOD! _**The Kishin had his mouth on my nipple, sucking hard, while his hand was slowly unzipping my skirt. **_I have to fight back! But, what he's doing is making me feel weak; if I try to run, I won't make it. _**When my skirt finally fell, he pressed his dick against my soaked panties. I moaned and bucked my hips into his once more, desperately needing friction. "So impatient… Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for long… Tell me, Maka, does this feel good? Or do you want me to stop?" He pulled back, shed my underwear, and his fingers slipped inside of me, curling and pumping. I bit my lip to stop any sounds erupting from my mouth and I felt his frown against my boobs. "Tell me!" He rubbed a little spot in my heated core that made me scream.

"H-HAAHH! YES! IT FEELS REALLY GOOD! Don't stop, I'm so close! AAHHSSUURRAAA!" I felt his lips on mine again, muffling my screams as I exploded around his fingers. Even though I was tightening around them, Asura's fingers still plowed inside of me, prolonging the aftershock of my first orgasm. He then kissed his way down my body, stopping at my still wanting core. I felt his fingers slide out of me and whined at the loss of contact.

"You seem weak enough. Now, listen carefully. After I do this, I'm going to release you from your bonds and fuck you senseless. Resist and I won't be gentle. I doubt you'll want to resist anyway. Understand what I'm saying?" I looked down to see his mouth at my clit, teasing me. I nodded frantically in response. He was right; I was weak, horny, and my mind was going to give in to his madness. He chuckled, sending vibrations through my groin. "Someone's feeling horny." I glared at him angrily.

"I hate you so much. When you untie me, I'm going to Maka-chop you." He looked straight into my eyes as he slowly licked my clit. "You sure you're gonna have the energy to? You're already tired from your first orgasm. You'll barely be able to move after this one."

"I- AAHH- don't care! AAHHH!" His tongue glided up and down my clit, sending intense waves of pleasure through my system.

"Well then, maybe I should keep you tied up. I like this position anyway. It leaves you more exposed to my madness and pleasure. But, I guess a little freedom wouldn't hurt." The bandages that were restraining my legs recoiled and left my lower half free. I wrapped my legs around his head to pull him closer to my greedy pussy. I heard him groaned softly in pleasure. "You taste so good! I need more!" He grabbed my legs forcefully, pushing his face against my entrance as his long tongue slipped through my folds and devoured me.

"FUCK YES! AAH- AH AHHHH! AHHHSSUURAA!" I bucked my hips against his face as I screamed his name and a string of profanities. He stood slowly and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. When his tongue licked my lower lip, I gasped in surprise and he slid it in, letting me taste myself. I felt the tip of his dick glide across my entrance, teasing me.

"What do you want?" He whispered in my ear, hands roaming my body till they settled on my boobs, pinching and rubbing my nipples. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded against him.

"I want you to fuck me senseless." He flashed me a feral grin and finally freed the rest of my body.

"As you wish, Maka." He moved his hands to grip my waist and slammed into me with the force of a hurricane. **_Holy fuck, he's HUGE!_** I estimated twelve inches since _a very large_ part of him couldn't fit inside me. I looked at him to find his gaze diverted to where we connected. I looked down to see the little trail of blood travel down our legs. "No wonder you fought back at first; you were still a virgin! Not anymore though. You want me to move now Maka?" His face showed his struggle not to move yet.

"Yes! Asura, I want you to fuck me _really hard!" _I needed him to move **_now_**. The pressure of his dick inside of me was driving me crazy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to pull him deeper. His grip on my hips grew tighter as he started his fast and hard pace, pumping in and out of me. I tangled my hands into his hair and brought him in for a kiss. I couldn't get enough of him, and his crazed speed and strength showed he couldn't get enough of me either. I could still feel him holding back though. "_Asura!" _I bit his lower lip and he moaned in response. "You're holding back, Asura. I can feel it in your soul." I cried out as he trailed down my neck, biting and licking his way to my breasts.

"What about it?" His hot mouth enclosed over my left nipple, and bit down, _hard_.

"AAAHH! I want you to tear me apart! Deeper and harder, Asura, I want to feel all of you in me now!" I was going to come again; I just needed that _extra push_. He pulled out for a second, then shoved his full length to me. It hurt horribly, but I didn't care as I went over the edge again. "AAAHHH! AAHHSSUURRAAA!" I let out a scream of pure delight as my insides tightened around his throbbing length. He pulled out slowly, and instead of letting me relax for a moment and let the waves of pleasure wash over me, the damned Kishin turned me around and I groaned as I felt his tip slide through my abused slit again. This time it hurt; Asura was relentless as he slammed his full length in and out of me.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" His hot breath tickled my ear and I was pushed further against the wall as he fucked me even harder. My God, did it hurt. But it feels good too, and I think that's the only reason I'm still letting him do this. "I can make it hurt more… Do you like the pain, Maka? Do you like how much it hurts while I tear your precious pussy apart?" He slammed into me again, but he stopped when he was completely inside and grinded his hip against mine, and I felt his cock push through my inner walls, effectively destroying my cervix. I moaned loudly screamed his name as I released for the fourth time that night. **_Am I a masochist?_** He let go off my body and I slid to the floor, unable to move. Asura took a breather before grabbing my legs _again_ and flipped me over so I'm facing him and the lower half of my body is in the air, and once again he slipped into me with the force of a freight train. At this angle, all the blood rushed to my head and he was hitting _that spot_. "Tsk Tsk. You need more stamina. I'm nowhere near done and you're ready to collapse. Turning you into a proper sex toy will be fun." He laughed at the look of horror on my face. "Did you really think I was going to let you go after this? I could never give up a being a divine as you." I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper.

"I hate you, Asura." I looked away from his amused look.

"If you hate me so much, then why did you just wrap your legs around my waist?" He started grinding against my insides, and I screamed as I came _again. _He flipped me over again and pushed himself against my now destroyed birth canal. He was having fun pushing himself deeper and causing me pain; to be honest, I _loved_ the way he could still go deeper and watching the trails of blood go down my body as he tore me up in the best way possible.

"I'm only using you for your sex; it's fulfilling and I like the pain." I could hear him chuckle. "If you like pain so much, I think you'll _love_ me after I do this." **_Oh, God, I'm scared now._**

We went on for hours, always changing my position every time I came. I was beyond exhausted, and I could feel him finally tiring above me. Right now, he was floating in the air, leaving me dangling upside down as he pounded inside of me. His movements grew erratic, and his throbbing member was getting hotter and bigger inside of me. By now, my whole stomach and legs were drenched in my juices and blood. I could feel myself descend as we near our release. His feet finally touched the ground when he pulled out for a second, then rammed his cock back in, spilling his seed into me. "_AAHHSUURAAA!_" I came, milking his dick as we rode out our orgasms.

"_Maka!_" The Kishin slowed down, still releasing his sperm inside of me, and I let out a sigh of content, enjoying the warmth inside of me. He picked me up, and used his bandages to wrap my legs around his waist. He still hasn't pulled out, and that horrible thought comes into mind. **_What if he's not done yet?!_** We float into my kitchen and he conjures a potion of… something and gives it to me. "You might want this; it'll keep you from getting pregnant for a while." I drained the bottle in one gulp and put it down on the counter.

"Can you… can you pull out now?" The way his diminished member was rubbing against my walls was distracting. He gives me that signature smirk that I remember seeing when I fought him three years ago.

"Sure, but why don't we go to the shower first? You don't wanna make a mess on the floor, do you?" His laughter is cut short when I hit him.

"MAKAAA-CHOP! It was _you_ who came inside of me, so technically, it's _your_ mess!"

"Ow! Where the hell do you get these books?!" We reached the door to the bathroom and stopped.

"I keep them everywhere! We just so happened to walk by one of my bookshelves on the way here. He groaned softly, and opened the door.

"Goddamn you, Maka, that hurt! I'll make you pay later." He turned the shower on and he held me while the water heated up.

"Sure you will. Can you let me go now? I can't think with you inside me." He sighed in defeat.

"I guess I have to now. You feel so good too…" The bandages around me slithered off my skin and I set my feet on the ground. **_Oh God, I can't even stand straight with him supporting me!_** My legs were shaky, but Asura took the hint and wrapped me around his waist again. "I fucked you well; you can't even stand with me helping you! You need more stamina, Maka." I glare at him.

"MAKAA-CHOP! I'm still calling it rape; you seduced me into a weak state so you could have your way with me! And then there's this!" I gestured to the dry blood between our bodies.

"You were the one that begged me the fuck you senseless! If I recalled, your exact words were: 'I want you to tear me apart!' It's not rape when you beg, Maka." He carried me into the now hot shower, giving me the 'I'm right and you know it' look.

"Damn you, Kishin." I puffed out my cheeks and looked away. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"I'm a Kishin now? What happened to Asura?" I grin sinfully.

"I Maka-chopped him to death. Now help me shower." He finally pulled out with an audible 'pop' and used his bandages to keep me up while he reached for the soap. I let my head fall back and I close my eyes at the feeling of our sex juices run down my legs. "Asura… I'm tired… and sore… how about no sex until I heal?" I felt his hands slowly rub my body down with soap.

"Nah, you'll be more sensitive raw; I'll be more gentle to not redo what I did earlier. At least, I'll be gentle till you heal."

"Damn you, Asura. What time is it?" I remember Soul telling me that he'll be home on Sunday around ten. He was silent for a moment.

"When we walked by a window, the sun was low in the sky, so maybe 7?" My eyes open in surprise.

"What do you mean, sun? It was dark when you came! Don't tell me we…" He was rinsing our bodies off and then reached for the shampoo.

"Yup. Almost 24 hours. Ironic that you're ready to drop and I'm perfectly fine; I _did_ do all of the work, after all." He turned off the shower and dragged me to my room.

"Shut up. You have the energy of a god." He laid me down on my bed and enveloped me in a hug.

"I _am_ a god." I scoff.

"Yeah, the god of hell." Asura kisses the top of my head and chuckles.

"More like the god of madness." I grin as I close my eyes.

"You're both. Goodnight, Asura." His hands wrap around my waist.

"Goodnight, Maka. Don't let the Kishin bite!" I chuckled quietly.

"He already did." I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

***Meanwhile: Soul at Kid's place***

"I'm telling you guys, I think Maka is in danger!" My senses were on hyper-alert. Kid and Black*Star just shook their heads.

"Nah, man. You're just a lil' tipsy… from all the drinkys… we had. It's probably nuthin'!" Black*Star slurred and stumbled around while he held his twelfth bottle of tequila. Kid only drank 8 bottles of wine (I must be symmetrical in everything!) and only looked a little dazed.

"Yea, maybe your right… ready to crash for the night?" I was beyond tired and my mind was fuzzy from the 16 bottles of beer I drank. Black*Star dropped to the ground, still not breaking the bottle, was out. Kid said he was going to his room, and I laid down on the couch. **_I'm just a little drunk. But why can't I shake the feeling?_**

* * *

**This story definitely goes under 'What the hell did I just type' category. I might turn it into a series depending on what you guys say, so review! **


	2. 2 Caught

**I'm going to make a really fucked up series out of this, so don't blame me when you feel like you wanna puke.**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I drove away from the lights of Kid's house into the darkness of Death City. That feeling still hasn't left me, and I'm worried to what I might walk into when I get home. **_Why can't I shake the feeling that something horrid is happening to Maka right now?_** I go faster, intending to get there in the next five minutes.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

**_My head hurts! I feel really sore too, and Soul sleeping next to me isn't helping the cause; his grip on my waist is crushing me!_** My eyes flicker open to take in the unholy sight in front me; Asura. I scream and push him out of my bed. **_WHAT THE HELL?! I thought he was Soul! Wait, WHAT THE HELL IS ASURA DOING IN MY BED?! _**As I stared at the Kishin that just fell out of my bed _naked_ and memories of yesterday floated into my mind. **_Oh. My. God. I JUST GAVE MY VIRGINITY TO THE GOD OF MADNESS!_**

"What the hell, Maka?! Pushing someone out of bed is NOT a good way to wake someone up!" He sat up rubbing the bump on his head. I got up, wrapping the blankets around my body, and pointed my finger at him.

"You! What the hell did you do to me?!" His body emitted a bright blue light as he responded.

"What do you mean, 'What the hell did I do to you?!' You willingly gave your body to me, that's what you did!" The light finally died down and Asura was back in his bandages. I groaned as I laid back down.

"I just had sex with the Kishin. What the hell was I thinking?" Asura rested his head on my thighs.

"That's what I wanted to know. You were so easy to break too." I glared at him while he grinned evilly.

"MAKAAA-CHOP! Don't even think about it!" I knew he was planning on screwing me again, and I am definitely NOT up for it.

"Hey Maka are you alright?! I heard yelling and-" Soul barged in, face full of worry, until he saw us. **_Oh, no. What is he going to do? _**"Maka, what are you doing?" The position me and Asura were in was a bit compromising; I was sitting up with my legs hanging over the bed, while Asura had his face in between my thighs, his hands resting on my ass.

"You weren't supposed to be here for another three hours! Thanks a lot, Soul, you just ruined my fun time with Maka!" Asura sighed disappointedly. **_That's it!_**

"MAKAAA-CHOP! How dare you?! Soul, don't listen to him! He's just-" I looked at Soul's shock begin to ebb away into anger.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAKA?! I LEAVE FOR A FUCKING WEEKEND, _ONE_ FUCKING WEEKEND, AND YOU'VE MANAGED TO GET YOURSELF IN BED WITH THE KING OF INSANITY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU?!" He yells, walking towards me. His eyes are practically _glowing_ with hate, confusion, and sorrow.

Asura gets up. "Do not speak to Maka in such ways. I was simply doing her a 'favor' while you were gone. She just wanted some company, so I decided to drop by to keep her entertained. Don't piss your panties over it." He grabs my hand and kisses it lightly. "I'll see you later, Princess." With that, he was gone.

**Soul's POV**

**_I walk in, thinking that something terrible is happening to my meister, and I see Asura about to go down on her! The same man that tried to kill MY meister is fucking his way onto her good side. _**

"Maka, why? Why would you want to have sex with the guy that tried to kill you?" The confusion and sorrow was evident in my voice.

"Why should you care? Not like you wanted to have sex with me anytime soon." She looked away from me, tears running down her cheeks. **_No, don't cry, Maka…_**

I moved next to her, and she just bared her teeth at me, clearly not wanting me here. "Get out, Soul. I don't want to see you right now."

"No. We need to talk."

"I said, get out Soul Eater! I don't want to deal with you right now." She got up, taking me with her. "I just… I don't know how to deal right now!"

"You sound like Crona. What do you always say to her when she says she can't deal with things?" She pulls me into a hug and mutters quietly into my shoulder.

"We can always get through things together. You can deal with anything if you face it head on." I place my hand on the small of her back, exactly where she likes to be rubbed.

"Exactly. Now tell me, WHY THE HELL IS THE KISHIN STILL ALIVE?!" I watched him explode after Maka punched him in the face.

"MAKAAA-CHOP! Don't yell in my ear like that! If I knew how he was still alive, don't you think I would've told you ten minutes ago?!" **_Oww! She used a hard-covered text book too! I'll make her pay for this…_**

* * *

**_Review!_**


	3. 3 Why Would You Do Something Like That!

**Hey everybody! There's a little bit of smut in here and there in this chapter. (I was too lazy to write a full-blown sex scene)**

**P.S. After the story changes to Soul's mind- Bold=Soul Italics=Little demon Normal=What Soul's doing.**

* * *

"Hey, Soul, it's your turn to cook dinner tonight!" I called from the bathroom. It's been two weeks since the 'incident' and things have been somewhat normal. Asura hasn't returned and Soul is playing the 'suspicious jackass' and won't leave me alone for ten minutes. He says that Asura might do something worse than he's already done. He also says that Asura is 'too impure' for me. Ha! Says the one with a literal demon inside him. Sometimes I wonder about how I'm able to deal with such an over-protective prick. "He is _my_ weapon after all…" As I stepped into my hot bath, I heard a _creak_ from the cabinet. **_Weird… the cabinet's never creaked before._**

****"_Ohhh, Maakaaa… Asura is coming for you sooon, so be prepared…" _ I heard a scream and pots clanging. **_Soul!_** I got up, grabbed my towel, and ran to the kitchen. **_No… no, no, no! What the hell just happened in here?! _**The stove was on, but there was no pot. I saw Soul's phone, but no Soul. Then, the crimson red liquid that's slowly spreading catches my attention. I walk over to the source and I scream; Soul is on the floor covered with scalding hot water and blood. "Soul? Soul! Please wake up! Please, Soul, can you hear me?! Don't die…" **_I need to call Professor Stein!_**

****"Don't even think about it Maka. Call anyone, and I'll kill him right here. Come with me, and your precious weapon stays alive. It's your choice." I turn around to see that unholy bastard, Asura.

"Asura?! What the hell did you do to him?! What did he do to you that pissed you off so much?!" He stepped towards me and I stepped back.

"He ruins everything! That stupid demon-weapon of yours can't leave you long enough for me to actually do something! All I want is three days a week from you. Comply, and no one gets hurt; refuse, and everyone dies." **_That's all he wanted?! He put Soul's life at risk for three fucking days?!_**

_Smack! _"Is that all you wanted?! All you had to do was freakin' come over here and ask instead of doing this! What the hell is going on in that psychotic mind of yours, anyway?" My hand stung as I walked away from Asura to go get my phone.

**Asura's POV**

**_That hurt! I' ll make her pay for this... _**I glare at her as she walks away. "Where the hell could she be going?" She emerged from the hallway, immersed with whoever she was talking to on the phone.

"It's Soul... No, his scar didn't open up... Something happened and he got slashed... No... 15 minutes?... Ok, see you soon, Professor!" She put her phone on the table and looked straight into my eyes. "You have 15 minutes to persuade me to sleep with you. Fail, and I go with Soul, and when we come back, I will kill you." She turned away, and I followed. We went into her room and I closed the door behind me. "Undress me." She was sitting on her bed, staring at me with the most_ innocent _face ever. **_She's anything but innocent though..._**

**Maka's POV**

I watched Asura as he walked towards me, lust in his eyes. His bandages yanked my robe off and were on me in an instant, squeezing my breasts. I moaned quietly when his lips attacked mine. I tangled my fingers into his soft, black and white hair as his hands creeped lower to my entrance. "So wet already? Someone's anxious." His hand slowly traced my clit and I opened my mouth in a silent scream.

"Sh-shut up." He cupped my sex and slowly inserted a finger. "Aahh!" I arch my body up into his as he slowly pumped his finger into me. "Asura... Stop teasing!" He breaks off from the kiss to bite and lick his way to my breasts.

"You said I had to persuade you to have sex with me, and teasing is a way of persuasion." His mouth attaches to one of my nipples and I pull his face closer, wanting more.

_Ding dong._

"Hey, Maka, it's Stein!" The voice called from outside.

"Fuck it." I heard Asura curse under his breath. I reluctantly pushed him off and grabbed my robe.

"Stay here. I'll be back." I walked out of the room to open the door. "Hey, Professor! Soul's in the kitchen." We walked into the kitchen and Stein kneeled down to examine him. I grew anxious after three minutes. "He's going to be okay, right?" He looked up after a moment and walked outside. "He's going to be fine! Just a few days of rest and he'll be back to normal. Look, his blood's stopped flowing." I looked back at Soul to see he did stop bleeding, but his blood was _black. **Oh no. His blood is reacting to the open wound; that's good, but what if his demon awakens too?**_ Professor Stein turned his head to look at me. "Don't worry, Maka. It's not going to happen. Soul is going to be fine, okay?" My head hung low; I couldn't help but feel like it's my fault. **_It is your fault. If you hadn't given in to Asura and killed him when you had the chance, Soul wouldn't be like this. But then, who could've resisted what he was doing to you? _**He grabs my wrist. "Come on, Maka; we need to go get the stretcher from my car."

"Okay." We walked silently to the car, until Stein stops walking and turns to me. "What the matter?" He pulls out a cigarette and unlocks the car.

"What happened to Soul? Kitchen knives can't do that to his body; especially when he has black blood." I help him pull out the bed-like stretcher, and I think about what to tell him.

"Stuff happens. I was in the bath during this. What should I know?" We walked back into my house and we lift Soul up and take him back to the car.

He sighs in resignation. "Whatever you say… Visit tomorrow and I'll tell you what's going on with him. Night!" With that he drove off into the darkness. **_I was half-truthful, so I guess I shouldn't feel as bad. _**

"_Oooohh, Maakaaa…" _I heard Asura call me from inside. "He's worse than a lion in heat…" I shake my head as I go inside. As soon as I close my room door, I sit down on the floor. "Asura, where are you?" I stand up to take off my robe and sit on my bed. That's when he pounced.

"Heeeyyyy, Makaa! You ready noowww?" His eyes were in a dull daze as he slithered lower to my abdomen. "I'm gonna fuck you _so hard!_" I fell back on the bed. "What's up with you?" He's acting weird… even for the king of madness.

"I found a lil' bottle of candies in your dresser where your panties were, so I decided to take a few… you have really big bras in there, ya know?" **_Oh no, that was Soul's medicine! _**"Asura! That was Soul's medicine for his scar so it wouldn't hurt!" Still, after three years, Soul's scar does him trouble every now and then. The pills looked like candies so Soul would eat them, but they always made him a little crazy, and that was because of the black blood coursing through his veins. He just giggled and put his hands on my waist.

"Don't worry! I didn't eat all of them! Come on, Maka! I wanna finish what I was doing earlier!" He began to bite and lick my body down to my thighs. "Asura…!" All thoughts were lost as he yanked my legs apart and shoved his hot tongue into my wet folds. "Ahh… AAAhhh! Stop…!"I screamed and arched my back off of the bed as I came. I pulled him up for a kiss. I felt his fingers move subtly lower and I brushed them away. Asura looked at me in confusion, and I pushed him back to straddle his waist.

"You're such a tease, Asura. How would you feel if _I _teased _you_?" I dropped on his throbbing dick, but I didn't move. His hands moved to grip my hips, but I swatted them away. "Try to move me, and I leave. Got it?" He laid down on the bed. "Mmhmmm." **_I think I put him into submission! _**I placed my hands on his chest, and moved up and down _oh so slowly _on his thick shaft. He shut his eyes and let out a strangled moan. **_This is gonna be good! _**

**Meanwhile: Soul's Mind**

_It's your fault! If you just confessed to her two years ago, we wouldn't be in this mess! Fool! Were you thinking confessing your love to her was too 'uncool'? Well, guess what? Because of you and your 'I need to be cool' bullshit, Maka feels unwanted and went to fuck the Kishin! She's so desperate to be loved that she went to the god of MADNESS for attention! What the hell is wrong with you, Soul?! _I grit my teeth in anger as I face the little demon inside of me. **I wasn't thinking any of that, you big-headed little freak! I didn't think she would love me back! If she rejected me, then things would get awkward and we wouldn't be able to resonate anymore! If she just felt unwanted, WHY DIDN'T SHE FUCKIN' TELL ME?! I'm her partner, and she can tell me anything. That's all she had to do! It's not my fault, it's hers! Why the hell are you even here anyway? Stupid piece of shit. **Smack! _I'm here because I live in your fucking body, you stupid dumbass! It's both your fault! Of all the times to voice her mind, she didn't do it, while YOU were too busy pissing your panties over a girl not liking you! _I groan in frustration. **Shut up, you annoying asshole! It's about time I woke up anyway…**

My eyes crack open and the first thing I see is Asura. "Go away, you jerk." I was feeling drained for blood loss and I wanted to go back to sleep. "Wait, before you get pissed off, I just want to say I'm sorry, okay?" I scoff at his 'apology'. "Too bad, you're not forgiven." He sighs in disappointment. "Guess you can't come with me and Maka to the bar on Saturday then… She said you couldn't come unless you forgave me." I sit up in shock. "What?!... Fine I'll join you; it's only to keep your filthy hands off of Maka." He shrugged and walked off. "Suits yourself."

* * *

**SPOILER: Majority of the next chapter will be full of sex. REALLY descriptive sex.**

**Review!**


	4. Notice

Hey you guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy with stuff, so please don't be mad! I should be updating later today though! I'll try to update more too.

_Fioleeforevs_


End file.
